Sleepless Nights
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: While Chiron is away for a few days, Percy gets hyper one night and kept both Mr. D and Annabeth awake all night. For punishment, Mr. D locks both Percy and Annabeth in a room in the basement of the Big House all of the next day and all of the following night. If they try to fall asleep, he lets sirens blast through the speakers in the room. One shot with Percy and Annabeth.


**Hey guys! I'm a little nervous. This is my first time writing something for this archive. This idea came out of nowhere in the middle of the night, so I just typed stuff down and hoped it made sense. Hope you like it! Critiques are accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any games you happen to come across when you're sleepy.**

**Sleepless Nights:**

"Do you have any two's?" Percy asked, looking up from his hand of cards.

Annabeth rubbed her tired eyes. "Go fish."

Percy sighed and picked up a card from the deck.

A King.

Now what the heck was he supposed to do with a _King_? He didn't have any Kings in his hand! Kings ruin everything! They just think they're all big and bad so they think it's okay to go and ruin his games of Go Fish! Kings are nothing but a big pain in the triton!

"Um, Percy?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she watched him viciously rip apart the card he picked up from the deck.. "Are you okay?"

"Am I _okay_?" Percy asked dropping his cards. He slammed his hands on the table and leaned a little towards her. "Of course I am! I'm just_ fine and dandy!_ Mr. D may have that stupid camera right above the door there making sure we don't fall asleep, and he blasts some stupid siren through the speakers when we do, but I'm perfectly _okay_!"

"Percy, I think you should-"

"I don't need sleep! Who needs sleep? I sure don't! Espicially not at 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday! Nope, sleep is for quitters!"

"Percy, just-"

Percy interrupted her by crawling on the table and lying facedown. "Who am I kidding, Annabeth? I need sleep! I haven't slept for two days and I'm going to die!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted in his ear.

Percy jumped and he unbalanced the table, making it fall over to the floor. Laying face down, motionless on the ground with cards all over him, Percy muttered, "Yes, Annabeth?"

Annabeth got off her chair and sat next to Percy on the floor. "I've lost just as much sleep as you have and I'm handling it just fine. So shut up and deal with it!"

Percy shot upright and glared at her. "Hey! It's your fault why we're in here in the first place."

"My fault?" Annabeth crossed her arms and looked as if she was about to beat him down.

"Yeah! I told you not to give me any coffee, but _noooo!_ You wanted to see me get hyper!" Percy accused.

"I thought it would be funny!" she protested. "And you didn't have to drink it!"

"Didn't have to?" Percy laughed. "You practically shoved it down my throat!"

"Well you were the one who decided you wanted to keep Mr. D from going to sleep the other night! And you did a good job at keeping me awake too!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to stay, you could've gone to your cabin!"

"Percy," she said through gritted teeth. "You _handcuffed_ me to _you_. I was _stuck_ to you and your stupid sugar rush _all night_."

"Oh yeah." Then Percy began to laugh. "I remember how mad you looked when I said I lost the key."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're a living nightmare, Percy. The non-stop talking I could deal with. The yelling outside Mr. D's door, I could've knocked you out and be done with it. But were the fireworks really necessary? I was about to kill you!"

Percy fell backwards on the floor, laughing. "You couldn't kill me if it was to save your own life!"

Annabeth grew red and yelled, "Excuse me?"

Percy's only response was crazy, unstable laughter.

Annabeth tore off her right tennis shoe and threw it at him, hitting him squarely in the stomach. "I hope I never have to see the way you act when you're hyper or sleepy ever again!"

Percy rolled onto his stomach, laughing so hard, he he began kicking the floor, hurting his feet. He sat up as he cried out in pain and fell back on the floor, laughing some more.

Annabeth lay down on her back and rested her legs on top of Percy's back. His laughter finally calmed down and the room grew silent.

Breaking the silence, Percy says, "I love you, Annabeth."

Annabeth rested her head on her arm as she began muttering to herself. "Don't talk about loving me when you're keeping me awake, I should take that chair over there and shove it in your ear for keeping me awake for the past two days, make you think twice about laughing over there and telling me you love me."

Percy responded by going into hysterics, once again, clutching his stomach where he hurt from laughing so much. This moment was shorter and he became quiet sooner. After a moment of silence, the two of them were half-asleep, growing unaware of the world around them, after what seemed like only a second, the alarm-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The two demigods groaned.

"Leave me alone!" Percy whined, not moving from his place on the floor.

"How much longer?" Annabeth moaned, also not moving.

Percy lifted his head momentarily to look at the wall clock. He stared at it until his mind woke up enough to understand the meaning of the hands on the clock. "It's 4:53…Wait, no! It's 5:45."

Annabeth groaned. "After I get a good night's sleep, remind me to kill you."

"After I get a good night's sleep," Percy repeated, "remind me to stay away from you."

They were silent, trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"After only Zeus knows how many hours of card games I played with you, I don't think I want to look at another playing card. _Ever_."

"We could play a different game," Percy suggested.

"Like what?"

"How does I Spy sound?"

"It sounds delightful," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, do you want to go first?"

"No, please," Annabeth said as she draped her other arm over her eyes. "You go."

"Okay. I Spy with my little eye…something white. And it has no color. And it's really uncomfortable. And-"

"The floor," Annabeth interrupted.

"Yeah you got it!" Percy exclaimed faintly. "You're turn."

"Alright," Annabeth muttered, keeping her arm draped over her closed eyes. "I Spy with my little eye, something black."

"The clock."

"Nope."

"My shoes."

"Wrong."

"The spades on the cards?"

"No."

"The _clubs_ on the cards?"

"Wrong again."

"My hair."

"No."

"Your hair?"

"Don't be stupid, Percy."

"How about that spider on your leg?"

Annabeth screamed bloody murder and jumped up. Even though she didn't see the spider, she began slapping at her legs, hoping she would hit it off and her life would be spared. In the mist of her hysterics, she spotted something crawling on the floor. Figuring it was the spider, Annbeth ran to a wall on the other side of the room. Hugging her knees to her chest, she hid her face and cried silent tears. There was a loud _SMACK!_ on the floor, and soon after, she felt Percy wrap his arms around her.

"It's alright, Annabeth," he whispered sleepily, hugging her close. "It's dead now, it's not going to hurt you."

Annabeth buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and cried quietly until all her tears were gone.

They sat there against the wall in each other's arms, on the edge of passing out.

And when they finally did fall asleep, the alarm never went off.

**The End!**

**Okay, in my opinion, Percy and Annabeth were OOC, but come on, they had gone two days without sleep. I don't think anyone's going to be quite normal during that time. Heck, I know I wouldn't. I can tell you without any exaggeration I'd be worse than how Percy was acting.**

**Okay, so, please review! Any critique you have for helping me improve my writing for this archive, or my writing in general, is accepted!**

**S. Baudelaire ;)**


End file.
